pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
George Smith
George Smith (1713 - 7 Sept. 1776) was an English poet and landscape painter. Life Smith was born at Chichester, West Sussex, where his father, William Smith, was a tradesman and baptist minister. He was the second and most gifted of three brothers, who all practised painting and were known as "the Smiths of Chichester."O'Donoghue, 57. When a boy he was placed with his uncle, a cooper, but, preferring art, became a pupil of his brother William, whom he accompanied to Gloucester; there and in other places he spent some years, painting chiefly portraits, and then returned to his native city, where, under the patronage of the Duke of Richmond, he settled as a landscape-painter. He depicted the rural and pastoral scenery of Sussex and other parts of England in a pleasing but artificial manner, based on the study of Claude and Poussin, which appealed to the taste of the day, and he was throughout his life a much-admired artist. His reputation extended to the continent, where he was known as the "British Gessner." In 1760 Smith gained from the Society of Arts their first premium for a landscape, and repeated his success in 1761 and 1763. He exhibited with the Incorporated Society of Artists in 1760, but in 1761 joined the Free Society, of which he was one of the chief supporters until 1774. Smith's works, which are now chiefly met with at Goodwood and other country houses of Sussex and Hampshire, were largely engraved by Woollett, Elliott, Peake, Vivares, and other able artists; a series of 27 plates from his pictures, with the title Picturesque Scenery of England and Wales, was published between 1757 and 1769. A set of 53 etchings and engravings by him and his brother John, from their own works and those of other masters, was published in 1770. George Smith was a good performer on the violoncello. He died at Chichester. Writing In 1770 Smith printed a volume of ‘Pastorals,’ of which a second edition, accompanied by a memoir of him, was issued by his daughters in 1811. Recognition In 1774 he was a contributor to the Royal Academy. Publications Poetry *''Six Pastorals''. London: J. Dodsley, 1770; **expanded as Pastorals; to which is added, Pastorella: A rural tale (edited by J. Evans). London, Sherwood, Neely, & Jones 1811. Art *''Picturesque Scenery of England and Wales''. 1757-1769? *''A Collection of Fifty-three Prints: Consisting of etchings and engravings'' (with John Smith). London: John Boydell, 1770. *''The Smith Brothers of Chicester'' (with John Smith & William Smith). Chichesster, UK: Friends of Pallant House Gallery, 1986. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:George Smith 1776, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 27, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Nov. 27, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *George Smith (1713-1776) info & 6 pastorals at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Smith, George (1713-1776) Category:1713 births Category:1776 deaths Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:People from Chichester Category:Poets